season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 21 - "The Spring Guardian Kidnapped!"
"The Spring Guardian is Kidnapped" is the twenty-first episode of Season Touch. Synopsis It is a rainy day and Mei is looking out the window in the Food classroom however she hears a commotion and her fellow classmates are bullying a white snake however she protects and releases the snake which results in a strange white mark being left on her wrist. Once Mei comes to the base Uji notices this strange mark on Mei's wrist and warns her that was no ordinary snake and that the mark is a sign of betrothal and therefore the snake will come for her. Uji then suggests that all of his siblings hide at Mei's school and protect until school is finished and leave the rest to the others. The following day Uji, Purin, Neene and Mocchi watch over Mei from classroom windows and later it starts to rain again and Mei tells Mocchi to inform the others that she is on class duty today and she will be late which Mocchi goes to do whilst her siblings are in the classroom with Mei whilst she does her work after she finishes she goes to give the book to the teachers alone as Uji, Purin and Neene are asleep. However as Mei is walking to the staff room a mysterious figure with an umbrella approaches her and abducts her the others sense this however and the Guardians go to inform their companions of the terrible news. Hanabi, Momiji and Yukino transform and search the city in search of Mei for the remainder of the day but later come to tell Satsuki what has happended. However Mei wakes up in a temple with two shrine spirits awakening her and the white snake comes and introduces himself as Miroku, the temple's familiar and shows her the resting area of the shrine's god Lady Hiiragi. Also he asks her to marry him to which Mei refuses and tries to escape however she discovers the shrine is located in a different dimension meaning potentially the others won't be able to find her therefore she gives up and sleeps there for the rest of night however prays for her friends to find her and when she shuts her eyes her ring glows along with her teammates acting as a beacon. Later during the night she notices Miroku staring at the plum blossom tree. In the morning she discovers that the shrine has no God and therefore Miroku has been all alone for a long time which makes Mei comfort him however he misinterperates this and tries to rape Mei however her friends come in time to save her however Hanabi is about to attack Miroku's precious plum blossom tree until Mei stops her and promises Miroku that she and her friends will visit hime when ever he gets lonely much to Miroku's and the other's surprise later we see Mei and her friends holding hands and walking her home to Satsuki. Major Events *Miroku is seen for the first time Characters The appearance of characters in chronological order: *Mei Tarano *Mei's classmates *Miroku *Mocchi *Uji *Yukino Matou *Hanabi Uchiage *Purin *Momiji Kano *Neene *Temple spirits *Satsuki Tarano. Category:Episodes